


One More Time.

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Heartbreak, Last Time, Leaving, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't know whether it was being called a pussy or just the realization that he was losing Ian that made him get up and chase after him. He caught Ian's arm before he opened the door. He pulled him in for a kiss. Right in front of Mandy. Ian didn't stop him. They were making out. He squeezed Ian tighter and broke the kiss. He whispered in Ian's ear. "One more time please?"</p><p>Ian looked at his face, he needed to say no. He had to. He couldn't be sucked back in. "Yeah." All he could think was wait that's not no.</p><p>Mickeys was hard before they hit the bedroom. Ian slid his hand in Mickeys pants. "No!" Mickey said. "If you touch me now I'll come. I want this to last." It was so hard for Mickey to say any of this but he knew it was the only way Ian would stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Time.

Mickey walks into the room to see Ian standing there. It's the first time since he got married that he's seen Ian. He doesn't really know what to do so he just says "Hey." Ian doesn't reply so Mickey says "Up to four sets of twenty." Ian doesn't look impressed. Mickey smiles knowing he'll get Ian. "Get in here I wanna show you something." He directs Ian to his room but he doesn't budge. "Come on. Come check it out." Mickeys heads to his room and Ian follows, not really wanting to. Mickey talked about his wife hating Nazis and how she can drink more then him. Ian didn't care and Mickey couldn't tell Ian was getting uncomfortable.  He lights his cigaret and says. "Shes working tomorrow night." He grins wickedly at Ian and says. "Why don't we pick up where we left off? Figure she's going to be out fucking dudes why cant I?" He puffed his cigaret.

Ian shook his head lightly before saying. "No thanks." His voice was horse like he didn't want to turn him down but knew he had to.

"Mm, hard to gets getting me hard Gallagher." Mickey grinned and eyed Ian up and down.

"I'm leaving town." He said trying not to look at Mickey.

Mickey laughed. "There a queer rights rally somewhere?"

"Army." Ian said nonchalantly.

Mickey assumed he was lying. "Right, gotta be eighteen."

"I ah figured a way around that.

"You serious?" Mickey needed to know. "Your signing up."

"Tomorrow morning." Ian said. Mickey basically called him dumb then asked him how long. Ian told him four years was the minimum.

Mickey was at a lose for words. Then he said. "What are you hoping I tell you not to go? I'm a chase after you like some bitch." He tried to remain manly and keep the tears back.

"I didn't come here for you." Ian said.

As Ian went to leave the room Mickey said. "Don't."

"Don't what?" Ian asked but Mickey couldn't repeat himself. Ian left the room and started talking to Mandy. He couldn't stop the tears from falling down his face.

He whipped them away when he heard Mandy say. "Really, that's all your going to say to him?" He looked at her wondering how she knew and why didn't she hate him like his father did? "Your a fucking pussy." She yelled at him and left.

He didn't know whether it was being called a pussy or just the realization that he was losing Ian that made him get up and chase after him. He caught Ian's arm before he opened the door. He pulled him in for a kiss. Right in front of Mandy. Ian didn't stop him. They were making out. He squeezed Ian tighter and broke the kiss. He whispered in Ian's ear. "One more time please?"

Ian looked at his face, he needed to say no. He had to. He couldn't be sucked back in. "Yeah." All he could think was wait that's not no.

Mickeys was hard before they hit the bedroom. Ian slid his hand in Mickeys pants. "No!" Mickey said. "If you touch me now I'll come. I want this to last." It was so hard for Mickey to say any of this but he knew it was the only way Ian would stay.

Ian moved his hand like Mickey asked. Mickey slowly started to remove Ian's cloths. His body was cold but Mickeys hands were hot. He warmed him up in a second. Next came the pants. Ian was laying naked on Mickeys bed. Mickey on top of him, fully clothed, and kissing him. "Take your cloths off." Ian begged, pulling Mickey harder on top of him.

"No." If Mickeys had to be emotional he wasn't going to be naked as well. Mickey just kept rubbing Ian's body, discovering little things. "What happened here?" He rubbed a finger over a scar on Ian's hand.

It was the first time Mickey asked him about anything. He couldn't deny him an answer. "Frank was drunk and dropped a beer bottle, I tried to clean it up..." Mickey started doing something to Ian's dick with his tongue. "Please take your cloths off." He begged, needing to feel more of Mickey.

Mickey lifted himself and Ian watched as he slowly removed his cloths. His shirt took forever and Mickey wanted it slow. "Faster." Ian said trying to pull of Mickeys cloths.

"You want me all emotional and shit," He said needing to make a choice. "Well I want something too, take it slow." Ian knew this was the only way Mickey would be sweet. Ian gave in and excepted Mickey taking it slow. After a while they were both naked, kissing touching and holding each other.

The two were massively hard but Mickey refused to let Ian touch him. Ian had come twice already in between his and Mickeys body. Mickey kept kissing him and rubbing him even after Ian came not giving him any recovery time. "I wanna fuck you before I come again." Ian joked

"That's not happening, not tonight." He said as he grabbed the the lube off the table by the bed.

"Mickey, no." Ian begged.

"You've never taking it up the ass?" Mickey smiled.

 "Fingers." Ian confessed.

"Now your really going to be my bitch." He laughed and lined himself up. He saw Ian's face wants the tip touched his hole. "Don't worry, I'll go slow..." He leaned in to kiss him and the tip slid in just a bit. Ian broke the kiss with a moan. "...at first."

"Mickey..." He gasped and Mickey knew. He slid in slow and deep. Ian's back was arched and he was crying out. Mickey slowly thrusted, keeping in time with Ian's breaths. "Please." Mickey knew what he wanted so he did it. He went faster and and started kissing him. Ian's legs where wrapped around Mickeys body, keeping him close.

It only took a few minutes before Mickey came with a shout, Ian soon followed. "It's too soon." Mickey whispered in despair.

Ian knew what was wrong. He knew that Mickey thought as soon as this was over Ian would leave. It was true but Ian didn't know what to do now. "It's okay." Ian said as Mickey buried his face in Ian's neck. "We can go again." He looked at mickey,his eyes where red and puffy, he could tell something in him didn't want to fuck. "Or lay here, or something." Ian says.

Mickey didn't say anything he just rolled to his side next to Ian. He didnt as permission, he did say anything he just wrapped his arm around him. Ian turn his body and look at him. He kissed him on the lips and cuddled into Mickeys chest. A few minutes later when Mickey thought he was asleep, he kissed Ian's head and whispered. "Please stay." When he felt Ian's arm wrap around him he mumbled. "I love you."

All Ian could think was why would he say that, now. A few hours later Mickey woke up by himself. Ian left a note. 

> _I'm sorry Mickey but I cant stay with you.Your with her. And your having a kid. I want you to know that you are the only person I've ever loved. I'm glad you said you loved me. Sorry I didnt say it back. Maybe things will be different later. Who knows, but I need you to know I'm sorry._
> 
> _Ian  
> _

_Mickey sat on the bed and cried. What did he do?  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments Always Welcome!  
> (To any of my fic that involve Underage: I DO NOT support underage. I DO NOT like Real life underage. It is just a story.   
> To any of my fic that involve Rape/Non con: I DO NOT support Rape/Non. I DO NOT like Real life Rape/Non. Rape/Non in real life DISGUST me. It is just a story.)


End file.
